WWE 2K14
WWE 2K14 is an upcoming professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It will be the first game published by 2K Sports since Take-Two gained the license from THQ in a bankruptcy filing. It is the sequel to WWE '13 and the first game in the WWE 2K series. It is to be released on October 29, 2013 in North America and November 1, 2013 in Europe. In Create A Character Mode, we added superstar heads, when you can use divas and superstars face, makeup, and hair and superstar clothing, where your can copy, change colours, and save divas and superstars clothing. Gameplay On July 18, 2K announced some of the gameplay improvements from WWE '13. These include a new navigation system, striking changes, improved reversal system, catapult finishers, new OMG moments and improved nearfalls. WWE 2K14 features a new single player campaign called "The 30 Years of WrestleMania", a nostalgic gameplay mode that recreates nearly three decades of WWE history, including more than 45 matches, classic WWE footage and many legendary characters. Marketing and release Casey Collins, WWE Executive Vice President of Consumer Products, revealed on June 4, 2013 at the WWE Global Business Partner Summit, that The Rock will be featured on the cover of WWE 2K14. The official cover and trailer were revealed on the June 24, 2013 episode of WWE Raw. 2K announced a competition for fans of the franchise to create an alternate cover for the game which will be included in all copies of the game when released. In July 2013, The Ultimate Warrior was announced as a pre-order exclusive playable character. On August 1, 2K Games announced a special "Phenom Edition" will include Undertaker-themed extras, including the "American Badass" playable character. Roster Main roster *Antonio Cesaro *Brock Lesnar *Chris Jericho *CM Punk *Cody Rhodes *Daniel Bryan *Darren Young *Dolph Ziggler *Jinder Mahal *John Cena *Kane *Randy Orton *Rey Mysterio *Ryback *Sheamus *The Miz *The Rock *Undertaker *Zack Ryder *Alberto Del Rio *Andre the Giant *Daniel Bryan *Batista *Big John Studd *Big Show *Big Show - (Retro) *Bret Hart *Brock Lesnar *Brock Lesnar - (Retro) *Chris Jericho *Chris Jericho - (Retro) *CM Punk *Diesel *Dolph Ziggler *Edge *Goldberg *Hulk Hogan *Hollywood Hogan *JBL *John Cena *John Cena - (Retro) *Kane *Kane - (Retro) *King Kong Bundy *Mick Foley *Randy Orton *Randy Savage *Razor Ramon *Rey Mysterio *Ric Flair *Ric Flair - (Retro) *Ricky Steamboat *Ryback *Sergeant Slaughter *Shawn Michaels *Shawn Michaels - (Retro) *Stephanie McMahon *Steve Austin *Ted DiBiase *Titus O'Neil *The Miz *The Rock *The Rock - (Retro) *Triple H *Triple H - (Retro) *Undertaker *Undertaker - (Retro) *Yokozuna Divas Roster *AJ Lee *Aksana *Kaitlyn *Layla *Lita *Natalya *Stephanie McMahon Divas Overalls *AJ Lee: 77 *Aksana: 74 *Kaitlyn: 78 (77 in Europe) *Naomi: 76 *Layla: 78 *Lita: 76 *Natalya: 78 *Stephanie McMahon: 72 *Cameron: 75 *Kelly Kelly: 75 *Summer: 78 *Maryse: 76 *Eve Torres: 76 *Alicia Fox: 76 *Beth Phoenix: 79 (78 in Europe) *Melina: 75 *Michelle Mccool: 77 *Miss Elizabeth: 65 (Non-Playable) DLC *Ultimate Warrior *Undertaker - (American Badass) *Cameron *Naomi *Alicia Fox *Kelly Kelly *Summer *Maryse *Eve Torres *Beth Phoenix *Melina *Michelle Mccool 30 Years of WrestleMania Mode matches "Hulkamania Runs Wild" era matches *WrestleMania: Andre The Giant vs. Big John Studd *WrestleMania 2: WWE Champion Hulk Hogan vs. King Kong Bundy *WrestleMania III: Intercontinental Champion Randy "Macho Man" Savage vs. Ricky Steamboat *WrestleMania III: WWE Champion Hulk Hogan vs. Andre the Giant *WrestleMania IV: Randy "Macho Man" Savage vs. Ted DiBiase *WrestleMania V: WWE Champion Randy "Macho Man" Savage vs. Hulk Hogan *WrestleMania VI: WWE Champion Hulk Hogan vs. Intercontinental Champion The Ultimate Warrior *WrestleMania VII: WWE Champion Sgt. Slaughter vs. Hulk Hogan *WrestleMania VIII: WWE Champion Ric Flair vs. Randy "Macho Man" Savage *WrestleMania IX: WWE Champion Bret "Hitman" Hart vs. Yokozuna "New Generation" era matches *WrestleMania X: Intercontinental Champion Razor Ramon vs. Shawn Michaels *WrestleMania X: WWE Champion Yokozuna vs. Bret "Hitman" Hart *WrestleMania XI: Undertaker vs. King Kong Bundy *WrestleMania XI: WWE Champion Diesel vs. Shawn Michaels *WrestleMania XII: Undertaker vs. Diesel *WrestleMania XII: WWE Champion Bret "Hitman" Hart vs. Shawn Michaels *WrestleMania 13: Bret "Hitman" Hart vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin "Attitude Era" matches *WrestleMania XIV: Undertaker vs. Kane *WrestleMania XV: WWE Champion The Rock vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin *WrestleMania 2000: WWE Champion Triple H vs. The Rock vs. Big Show vs. Mick Foley *WrestleMania X-Seven: WWE Champion The Rock vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin "Ruthless Aggression" era matches *WrestleMania X8: The Rock vs. Hollywood Hogan *WrestleMania X8: Undisputed WWE Champion Chris Jericho vs. Triple H *WrestleMania XIX: Shawn Michaels vs. Chris Jericho *WrestleMania XIX: The Rock vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin *WrestleMania XX: United States Champion Big Show vs. John Cena *WrestleMania XX: Goldberg vs. Brock Lesnar *WrestleMania 21: WWE Champion JBL vs. John Cena *WrestleMania 22: Edge vs. Mick Foley *WrestleMania 23: World Heavyweight Champion Batista vs. Undertaker *WrestleMania 23: WWE Champion John Cena vs. Shawn Michaels *WrestleMania XXIV: Shawn Michaels vs. Ric Flair *WrestleMania XXIV: WWE Champion Randy Orton vs. John Cena vs. Triple H Gallery Screenshots WWE 2K14 Screenshot.1.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.2.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.3.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.4.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.5.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.6.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.7.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.8.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.9.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.10.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.11.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.26.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.27.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.28.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.29.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.30.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.76.jpg 30 Years of WrestleMania Screenshots WWE 2K14 Screenshot.31.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.32.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.16.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.17.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.33.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.15.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.14.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.34.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.35.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.18.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.36.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.37.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.19.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.38.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.39.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.40.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.41.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.20.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.42.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.43.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.44.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.45.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.46.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.47.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.48.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.49.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.50.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.51.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.21.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.13.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.52.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.53.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.54.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.55.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.56.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.57.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.58.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.22.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.59.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.60.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.23.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.61.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.62.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.63.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.64.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.65.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.66.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.67.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.68.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.70.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.69.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.24.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.71.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.25.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.72.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.12.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.73.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.74.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.75.jpg Superstar Renders WWE2K14 Andre-The-Giant.1.jpg WWE2k14_AJ_Lee.jpg WWE2k14_Aksana.jpg WWE_2K14_Antonio_Cesaro.jpg WWE_2K14_Daniel_Bryan.jpg WWE 2K14 Darren Young.png WWE2K14 Dolph Ziggler.1.jpg WWE_2K14_Edge_1.jpg WWE2K14 Hulk Hogan.1.jpg WWE2K14 Hulk-Hogan.2.jpg WWE 2K14 JBL.jpg WWE2K14 John Cena.1.jpg WWE_2K14_Great_Khali.jpg WWE2k14_Kaitlyn.jpg WWE2k14_Layla.jpg WWE2k14_Lita.jpg WWE2K14 Macho Man.1.jpg Wwe_2K14_Mick_Foley_1.jpg WWE2k14_Natalya.jpg WWE_2K14_Razor_Ramon_2.jpg WWE_2K14_Randy_Orton.jpg WWE_2K14_Rey_Mysterio_1.jpg WWE_2K14_Ric_Flair_Classic.jpg WWE_2K14_Ric_Flair_1.jpg WWE_2K14_Ricky_Steamboat_1.jpg WWE_2K14_Ryback_1.jpg WWE2K14 Shawn Michaels.1.jpg WWE_2K14_Shawn_Micheals_2.jpg WWE2k14_Stephanie_McMahon.jpg WWE2K14 Steve Austin.1.jpg WWE_2K14_Ted_DiBiase_1.jpg WWE2K14 Rock.2.jpg WWE2K14 The-Rock.1.jpg WWE 2K14 Triple H 1.jpg WWE2K14 Ultimate Warrior.jpg External links * Category:Video games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment video games Category:WWE video games